


I cant say that.

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Model/artist au, more characters could show up, slightly older sun and nep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage and Scarlet set up Sun and Neptune on a blind date. now there's time to plan revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. may as well for the kicks

Neptune walked to the meeting place where he was supposed to be meeting Sage, He looked around and spotted an attractive blonde Faunus looking like he was waiting for someone.

His phone went off he answered It quickly. “Hello Neptune speaking.” Neptune spoke into the phone without looking at the caller id.

“Hey Nep…” Sage sounded hesitant that was never a good sign. “So I uhh can’t make it tonight and neither can Scarlet… So can you take Scarlet’s friends out on a date?”

“Sage… Have you set me up on a blind date without me asking you to?” Neptune growled into the phone.

“No.” He stuttered. “Okay maybe! But you will like the guy trust me. Okay?”

“Be prepared for revenge Sage and it will be sweet I swear on it.”

“I know.” Sage laughed hanging up.

The sandy haired man was looking at him. “Please tell me your scarlet’s friend… and you want to have some fun with revenge?” Neptune smiled softly scratching his head in an awkward fashion.

“Yeah my names Sun Wukong what’s your name?” Sun offered his hand to shake.

“Neptune Vasilias. And I know the perfect way to get them back.” Neptune smiled shaking his hand. “Where do you want to go to eat?”

“A Simple Wok?” Sun grinned at him.

“Sure lets.” Neptune spoke while walking in that direction.

“How old are you?” Sun asked walking beside him.

“20 what about you?”  Neptune Smiles softly.

“Same.” Sun grinned as they ordered and sat down sun smiled at them. “So uhh how do you plan on the revenge?”

“We fake date for a few months then a messy break up?” Neptune smiled watching sun carefully.

Sun smiled thinking. “So we ‘date’ and get ‘serious’ then we ‘break up’?” Sun looked up at Neptune.

“Yeah what do you think?” Neptune glanced around the restaurant.

“Heck yeah I am in.” Sun grinned in a way that it was almost too big for his face.

“Good” Neptune laughed softly. “So I guess we should get to each other then.”

Sun was from Vacuo, He had an older sister and a younger brother both Faunus too, Sun thought he was a little too protective of him but Neptune got it in a way. Sun didn’t come from the richest of the families, he grew up in the slums and had to fight tooth and nail to get where he is today. He loves bananas and likes the same music as Neptune.

Neptune was almost his polar opposite, he was an only child so he became this person with a lot of friends that he was protective of. Neptune never had to worry about food being on the table but he still had to fight to break past the name of his family.

“I’ll pay for dinner so you know.” Neptune smiled softly at him.

“What no! I can’t let you do that?” Sun shook his head.

“No ill pay you use that money for yourself… maybe buy a shirt that actually fits.” Neptune laughed softly at the shock on Suns face. “I’m joking… look I have the money to do it and plus it’s a date right?” Neptune winked at him.

“I guess it is.” Sun looked down blushing. “So can I ask how you met Sage?”

“In high school Sage was rather quiet and calm, you know how he doesn’t judge people that much well he was one of the few people that didn’t turn his back on me when I came out.” Neptune smiled softly. “How did you meet Scarlet?”

“Scarlet was getting beaten up so I pulled them out of it and beat the guys ass for even trying to doing that. I have kinder been Scarlet’s body guard since not that I mind the dudes great.” Sun grins. “Plus no one should get beaten up and hurt for who they are even if they are bad…”

“That’s… That is rather profound you know.” Neptune brushed his hair off his face.

“Thanks I think…” Sun grins. “Do you want to pay then we can head off?”

“Okay.” Neptune smiled. “Then we walk home.”

As they walked home Sun often caught himself smiling at Neptune who was looking at the stars.

“What do you do as for work?” Neptune looked at him.

“Oh I am a model…” Sun laughed softly. “What about yourself.”

“Artist. I paint and draw.” Neptune smiled at him.

 “You are kidding…” Sun laughed.

“Nope I’m an artist and it is the most ironic thing I could have done but I like it.” Neptune smiled at Suns laugh. He needed to make him do that more often.

Sun slowed their walking knowing his place was nearby. “No it makes a little sense in a way, you hold yourself very high in a way but not.” Sun smiled.

“And your job explains why you have so little of a shirt.” Neptune teased.

“Oh you like it really admit it…” Sun scoffed then saw Neptune’s blush fading into his cheeks. “Oh you actually do like it.”

“Shut up you smug monkey.” Neptune joked looking forward again.

“Yeah well this is my place.” Sun gestured to the 3 story apartment. “Oh before I forget give me your number?”

Neptune pulls out his wallet. “Force of habit to keep a business card in my wallet has finally come in handy…” Neptune glanced up from his wallet to see sun shaking his head.

“I’m fake dating a nerd...” Sun laughed as he took the business card that had a blue trident on it with a translucent drawing of a human body. “You did that?”

“I uhh yeah I charcoaled it.. It took a few hours the guy in it was a laugh.” Neptune smiled.

“Cool.” Sun grinned. “You are actually really good at art you know.”

“Thanks.” Neptune beamed. “I guess I should head home and call sage saying how great tonight was.. See you soon Sun.” Neptune kissed his cheek just to fluster him a little, then turned to walk off home.

“Yeah see you.” Sun stuttered out with the stupidest smile on his face. “Oh I may be fucked” He muttered walking into his apartment.


	2. Are you trying to get me naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry im not an artist so if theres anything wrong tell me though i did gloss over the art style of the things

Neptune was at His art studio, it had been a week since the fake date with sun and he really couldn’t get sun out of his head, hell he was even drawing the guy! Sage had asked all the questions he expected. But he also didn’t, Neptune sighed softly looking at the art trying to figure out something he just couldn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Sun was working out making a sweat, he was so deep in focus that he didn’t hear scarlet enter but he did feel scarlet touch his shoulder.

“Hey Sun” Scarlet smiled at him. As they offered a hand to help him up.

“Hey Scar what’s up?” Sun grinned at him grabbing his towel to pat the sweat off of him.

“Nothing much just wondering when you were going to ask Neptune out again?” Scarlet grinned.

“I uhh we agreed that I would be at his studio in an hour.” Sun lied just to avoid the conversation of asking out Neptune just sounded awkward, asking out people was awkward.

“Yeah what are you going to be doing there?” Scarlet smiled at sun, who blushed slightly.

“Don’t know yet.” Sun nudged Scarlet’s shoulders.

“Please don’t tell me you are going to nude model for him.” Scarlet roared in laughter.

“No but I bet he wishes he was…” Sun blushed slightly.

“Whatever just remember its three dates” Scarlet shook their head. “And I guess I should let you get ready for your date…”

“Yeah sure, see you Scar” Sun smiled at them patting their shoulder as they walked back out of suns place.

Sun picked up his phone and called Neptune, it felt like an eternity for him to answer.

“Hello Vasilias speaking…” Neptune’s voice came through the speaker with a tiny pant.

“Hey Nep it’s Sun.” Sun spoke in an awkward manner.

“Oh hey sun what’s up?” he sounded like he was smiling.

“Nothing but I said to scarlet that I was going to come over to your art studio in like an hour can I umm… actually come over.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Uhh yeah that’s actually perfect for me… I kinder need someone to do some modelling for me…” Neptune laughed softly.

“I don’t know unpaid work…” Sun said in a teasing tone.

“You know just because you said that I’m going to pay your ass…” Neptune laughed softly.

“I you don’t have to…” Sun smiled.

“No I will Sun you may as well get paid for work” Neptune sighed softly.

“Why do you want me to do a nude?” Sun flushed at the thought.

“I uhh yeah… do you mind?” Neptune asked. “I can strip down too if that helps?”

Sun just went redder and was glad no one could see him. “I uhh sure.”

“Okay I probably should start tiding up...” Neptune sounded awkward. “Yeah so I’ll see you soon Sun”

Sun smiled softly going to shower and change to get ready for Neptune’s studio.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Neptune was gathering charcoal and pens waiting for sun to arrive, he was always super awkward with models if he could he wouldn’t use them but he needed sun for this or did he want him for this project…

Sun knocked on the door before opening the door to see Neptune playing music looking off in his own world, there was a black smudge of something across his face that looked like it come from the back of his hand his singlet showed a tattoo that sprawled from his shoulder and down his arm that looked like to be some kind of sea monster. Sun shook his head slightly trying to gather his scattered thoughts and knocked again. “Hey Neptune…” He grinned at Neptune.

“Oh! Hey Sun! Sorry!” Neptune smiled though his eyes looked little startled. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long.” Sun smiled walking over. “So what are we doing?”

“Well I need to sketch up some poses for this mural I was planning on doing for the local art school.” Neptune smiled. “I also was hoping to shoot two birds with one stone and do some stuff for my next exhibition.”

“Cool.” Sun pauses. “Where do you want me boss?”

“Stand in your name sake?” Neptune smiled and added. “Also shirt off.”

“Okay” Sun shrugged off what was a poor excuse for a shirt. “But really the Sun joke?”

Neptune smiled. “I may be a little bit of a sucker for bad puns, and do you want a stool?”

“Yeah sure…” Sun trailed off watching Neptune walking off to find one he glanced around for a moment taking in the amount of sketches and things that were scattered about. He was really talented at art, capturing emotion and the beauty of things.

“There you go.” Neptune placed it in a certain spot and Neptune let out a silent sigh when sun moved it slightly.

“You didn’t tell me you had a tattoo…” Sun watched him pick up a pencil as sun started to go into a simple pose.

“Yeah I forget I have it sometimes…” Neptune smiled as he started to sketch and gather a crease between his eyebrows as he was thinking.

 “Does it have any meaning?” Sun sat still smiling.

“Kinder just a thing that’s really just letting go of your inner demons or monsters. It was supposed be a sleeve but my mother would kill me so it’s just a third sleeve just to make it an easy hider…” Neptune glanced at him for a moment.

“Any reason for the colour?” Sun moved an inch.

Before he could finish moving. “Stop moving, and not really I just really like that shade of blue or aqua…” Neptune smiled cheekily his gaze lingering on suns chest for a moment too long.

“I’ve noticed, and do you always check out your models Mr. Vasilias?” Sun asked with a rather naughty smile.

“Only the ones where I want to get the muscles right…” Neptune attempted at hiding a blush but he knew he was caught and the fact that the look in suns eyes. Sun knew exactly what he was doing.

“Do you have any other tattoos?” Sun blurted out without thinking the Faunus’ gaze was on the tattoo that he found oddly attractive.

“No… I do want more though.” Neptune smiled at him. “You can move now so you know.”

Sun moved to another pose. “So if you make me pose nude you will be naked with me right?” Sun blushed faintly glancing at the ceiling.

“Would that make you more comfortable if I did?” Neptune almost ruined that piece with the sudden question that caught him off guard as he started with the smaller details in suns hair.

“It would make it a little less awkward.” Sun smiled shifting his eyes to look at him.

“I guess it would.” Neptune smiled softly “Or are you trying to get me naked?”

“NEP!” Sun looked at him shocked. “No why we’re not dating.”

“Cause if you’re curious I can pull off my singlet?” Neptune grinned teasing him.

“Okay do it then” Sun smirked calling his bluff.

“Sure thing, Sunshine.” He slowly pulled his singlet off looking awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck then rubbed his cheek with the side of his hand that had all of the dust from the art on causing another streak across his face. His gaze slowly travelled down the blue haired boy’s chest. “Sun go back to your pose.” Neptune sounded slightly awkward.

“Sure but you have some of the pencil dust on your face” Sun smiled softly. He almost looked angelic with the sun on the angle it was on.

Neptune blushed and grabbed a cloth to clean his face. “How long has my face been like that?”

“A moment or two” Sun lied. “It was kinder cute though.”

“Thanks… I think.” Neptune laughed softly.

“You can do that?” Sun said chuckling softly.

“Hey be nice or I won’t give you bananas.” Neptune smiled going back to drawing.

“Oh I bet you want to give a banana to someone” Sun knew it was a cheap shot but the look on Neptune’s face was priceless.

“I- I’m sorry what?” Neptune stuttered out the cranks in his head turning.

“You heard me Nep” Sun grinned at him.

“Okay that’s it pants off!” Neptune looked down tapping his pen to his lips in thought.

“So you want me naked now…” Sun trailed off slipping off his pants. Neptune’s eyes trailed over Suns legs slowly before looking back at his canvas and starting up another clean one to start, when Neptune looked back there he was in full glory naked.

“So what’s it like to have a tail?” Neptune spoke starting a sketch so he could paint.

“Pretty cool its kinder like another arm but not. I can hang from stuff and what not” Sun smiled looking at Neptune.

“Interesting.” Neptune glanced up at sun who was looking at his pants

“I thought we agreed that if I got naked you did too…” Sun grinned. “So pants off…”

“Your memory is better than I gave you credit for…” Neptune laughed awkwardly pulling off his pants carefully then his boxer briefs. “And let us hope scarlet or sage don’t come here.”

Sun laughed shaking his head. “Scarlet would get the worst ideas, I don’t think I could ever live it down.”

Neptune went back to sketching, sketching turned into painting and Neptune got some smudges across his nose and chin from thinking as he finally picked up some colour paint and muted down a yellow paint to paint in the sunset behind him.

“So why do you only really use black and white?” Sun asked.

“I just like it, it’s easier in a way and you don’t have to worry about toning every colour I use.” Neptune smiled softly at him. “It’s also in a way to show that the world isn’t as black and white as may think.”

“Are we nearly done then if you’re using a colour?” Sun asked.

“Well you can move if you want I’m doing some of the background behind you so if you want to come see you can?” Neptune was stroking in the fading of the sunset.

“Sure.” Sun got up pulling back on his pants as he walked over to see the art.

“Almost there…” Neptune whispered to himself.

“Whoa that looks cool.” Sun smiled his eyes scanning over the art that captured his goofy smile as he answered the questions, his hair almost looked like a halo.

“Done...” Neptune grinned. “Well, all but this…” Neptune grabbed some blue paint and signed his name with his logo in the background. “And thank you sun” Neptune smiled at him.

“All here to help.” Sun smiled at him. “I knew you were good at art but that’s wow…”

“I should get dressed. Then get some cash to pay you.” Neptune grabbed his pants pulling them on as he stretched his arms softly walking off to find his wallet.

“No you don’t pay me!” Sun followed him.

“No sun I will or do I need to take you to dinner.” Neptune smiled at him flirting slightly.

“Do you always take your models out for dinner Neptune? Because that normally comes before you get the date naked…” Sun smiled at Neptune’s blush.

“Maybe I like your company.” Neptune scratched the back of his neck. “I mean if you don’t want to it okay” Neptune looked away.

“No I will go. Where too Mr. Vasilias” Sun grinned.

“Well first thing is first we should put on our shirts.” Neptune smiled reaching down to grab his singlet.

“Yeah probably a smart idea...” Sun walked off to grab his shirt as Neptune walked off to grab his jacket. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know where do you want to? I know a diner nearby that does the best burgers I have ever had” Neptune called out walking back into the room.

“Sounds good to me I would kill for a good burger.” Sun smiled.

“Well then I better lock up.” Neptune grinned and pushed sun out of the studio to lock up.

They walked together chatting Neptune had smudge of paint on the edge of his chin and sun didn’t have the heart to tell him it was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being double the size i was aiming for but i had so much fun writing it.  
> actually this au us really fun to write.   
> \--  
> hatzy


	3. should i stay or go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of time lapse of fluff

Sun grinned as Neptune played with his hair they played the façade well with Scarlet and sage as they hung out more and more. Today they were relaxed on Neptune’s couch, Sun started to realise something. _Fuck I like him! I can’t that’s not part of the deal._  Sun thought snuggling in closer to Neptune who sighed softly.

“You should stay over tonight…” Neptune whispered smiling at the relaxed sun in his arms.

“I umm but.” Sun looked confused looking up at Neptune.

“No it will look like were sleeping together.” Neptune started to blush. “I mean I can sleep on my couch and you can take my bed…” Sun has not seen Neptune this flustered since the nude model thing he did for him. “Please say something. Otherwise I may babble.”

“You already are and sure if you want me to. Can we watch a movie or something?” Sun grinned at the flustered Neptune.

“Oh um sure… Do you want to pick?” Neptune smiled softly looking more awkward by the moment.

“Yeah sure.” Sun knew what he was going to pick. He wondered if Neptune liked horrors or not? Oh well he placed in the horror and started and cuddled in closer to him.

By the end of the movie they were flopped Neptune was hiding in suns chest snuggling in close.

“I really hate you for the horror…” Neptune whispered as sun stroked his tattoo absentmindedly.

“No you don’t” Sun grinned at him. “But for someone who has a tattoo that’s all about monsters you really hate horrors...” Sun stroked his hair.

“Meanie.” Neptune mumbled peaking at sun. “I’m going to have nightmares now…”

“Well we could sleep together, if that would help.” Sun stroked his cheek softly.

“Yeah maybe…” Neptune snuggled his hand without thinking then yawned.

Sun joined in with the yawn. “Come on let’s sleep…” Sun stretched standing.

Neptune stood walking to his room. “Hey do you need to borrow a shirt for tomorrow?” Neptune glanced at him.

“Yeah maybe let’s just sleep right now…” Sun followed the blue haired boy who was taking off his pants. Sun followed, as the blue haired boy then pulled on a pair of clean pair of boxers.

“Do you want to borrow a pair of boxers?” Neptune looked over at him.

“Uhh please.” Sun smiled past the blush of being caught eyeing him and Neptune tossed him a pair of boxers.

Neptune laid down on the dark sheets yawning softly as sun changed quickly then joined him to sleep. Neptune cuddled into sun falling asleep to sun stroking his hair. Sun fell asleep not long after.

 

* * *

 

 

After the next month Neptune started to notice how he felt for sun. He was using more yellow in his works. The ones where he was thinking about sun sold the best which surprised him.

 _Do I like Sun?_ was the question he found himself asking. He may like the person who is becoming his best friend he didn’t know what to do. He made him smile so much. He comforted him when they watched horrors. Sun helps him bake when he gets bored, he’s adorable when he’s frustrated at something trivial.

“Damn it Sage…” Neptune mumbled running his hands through his hair. He had a ‘date’ tonight with sun it was going to be a lets hang and play video games cause they just need to avoid Scarlet and Sage but now he wanted to cancel to process his feelings. He groaned then went to shower to process his thoughts.

As the time past Neptune arrived Suns apartment to play some videogames. He grinned at sun when he opened the door. “Hey!” Neptune hugged him softly walking in slowly.

“Sup Nep” Sun grinned at him. “Ready to be beaten at Mario kart?”

Neptune snorted. “You wish star…”

They played for a few solid hours Neptune came 3rd out of 12, Sun came 4th. “So what was that about being beaten at Mario kart?” Neptune asked teasing.

“I would have won if you didn’t green shell me at the end!” Sun shouted sounding frustrated.

“Calm down sun…” Neptune rubbed his arm softly. He looked at Neptune who was watching him carefully.

“Sorry…” Sun whispered locking eyes with Neptune he found it hard to look away from him.

“It is okay don’t worry about it okay?” Neptune whispered his hand traveling up to cup his chin.

“Neptune what are you thinking…” sun whispered not expecting an answer.

“I’m thinking if I should go or stay.” Neptune glanced down of his lips.

“Stay.” Sun mumbled his skin was warming up under his hand, Neptune sighed and lent down to him. He paused again, sun swore if he paused like that again he would beat him to death with his controller if he kept doing that…

Sun lent up capturing Neptune’s lips with his own, the gasp that came out of Neptune’s mouth meant there was a moment where sun can slip his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Neptune pulled Sun closer one hand traveling into his hair, the other found his hip and stroked the exposed skin.

They broke apart after a few moments. Neptune looked worried and whispered. “I… I should go…” Neptune mad a run for suns door, if he had left any faster there would have been a dust trail.

Sun sighed running his hands through his hair trying to think. Neptune liked the kiss... didn’t he… By dust they were screwed. They had lasted 3 months without kissing. Why couldn’t they had waited another week… they could of ‘broken up’ but this happened… and sun didn’t want to break up with Neptune. Wait were they even dating? Not really. But it felt like they were. Maybe that was why he ran? Sun didn’t know when he started crying he just knew he couldn’t stop them.

Neptune didn’t go home he ran to the studio and started to paint trying to get his feelings out but he just sat there for a few hours looking at a blank canvas not knowing where to start. When he did start painting he ended up painting sun looking at him with that look of lust. He couldn’t get the thought off of his mind. “Great I’m fucked. I love him, and were breaking up next week how is he going to do this.”

* * *

 

It has been a week since the incident sun and Neptune had barely talked sun came over to Neptune’s studio and played games on his phone as Neptune painted.

“I’m sorry for anything I say tomorrow okay Sun” Neptune looks over at the Faunus with sorry eyes.

Sun looked up shocked that Neptune had said something. “Oh yeah me too sea god…” Sun smiled weakly.

“Im also sorry for running…” Neptune whispered. “It’s just we are going to do that tomorrow...”

“Why did you do it?” Sun blurted out, then looked away looking shy.

“I uhh I think it’s best if you don’t know that.” Neptune sighed looking at his painting of sun completely captivated in his phone. The picture was in full colour.


	4. And we fell in love by accident.

Scarlet was watching Neptune, he had been more distant in the last few weeks, he was watching Sun with broken eyes. They were at sage’s place one of the rare times they actually hung out there.

“How about a game of Mario kart?” Sage asked trying to relieve the tension of the room

“Yeah sure let’s play.” Neptune smiled softly, getting up to start up the game.

“I’ll help you Nep.” Sun got up and followed him.

“You don’t have to sun! Just leave me alone…” Neptune almost shouted.

Sun flinched. “Yeah well why are you so controlling?! Do that sun don’t do this!” Sun replied growling.

“Yeah well you’re not a good model and you kiss horrible!” Neptune stood closer to sun glaring at him.

“I can’t do this!” Sun shouted looking away.

“Yeah neither can I Sun we are done!” Neptune started walking towards the door.

“No I love you, you dumb fuck!” Sun snapped stopping Neptune at the door.

“You do?” Neptune smiled weakly.

“Yes you idiot you would think your-” Sun was cut off with the feeling of Neptune’s lips as he pinned him against the wall. Sun growled nudging Neptune’s mouth open his hands fisting into the back of his jacket, as he pulled Neptune closer to him bucking his hip against his softly. Neptune groaned bucking his hips back, kisses deeper his fingers trailed up the side of his chest.

“I love you too” Neptune whispers as he kisses down suns chest.

“Okay can I ask what’s going on?” Scarlet asked while looking both disgusted and confused at the two boys.

“Well we were -ahh” Sun moans as Neptune bites suns neck softly. “Fake dating to get you back for asking us to…” Sun tugs Neptune away from the kissing he was doing and kissed him hungrily spinning him so he was pinned against the wall.

Neptune stifled a moan when sun moved away from his lips. “Hangout when we thought it would be a hangout time and instead of.” Neptune groans watching suns hands. “A date… so we fake dated to prank you…”

“And we fell in love by accident.” Sun whispered smiling against suns neck, Neptune stoked his hair.

“Yeah you two jerks… why you didn’t just say it was a blind date...” Neptune looked at Sage and scarlet.

“Uhh because we thought you would say no...” Sage smiled weakly. “You were painting sun in colour the other day which is one of the weirdest things I’ve seen.”

“Wait you painted me in colour I thought you hated doing that…” Sun looked up at Neptune.

“You’re worth the annoyance.” Neptune smiled stroking his hair.

“Is this worth the annoyance Scarlet?” Sage asked them.

“No they are sickly adorable.” Scarlet screwed up their face. “Okay break it up before I rip off suns arms and beat you two with the soggy moist ends.”

 Sun cringed. “Stop saying moist it’s not cool.”

“You’re not cool!” Scarlet retorted.

“Wow okay sunshine stop being mean…” Neptune smiled softly at him hugging Sun closer to him.

“Fine…” Sun snuggled into Neptune. “You painted me in colour… can I see it?” Sun looked up at him.

“Only if you model nude again for me...” Neptune cheekily added.

“Deal!” Sun agreed to quickly Neptune looked shocked as sun grinned at his face. “I mean you will have to pay me though and you know I’m not cheap…”

“Sun you kinder are…” Neptune mumbled.

“No I’m not” Sun shook his head.

“Okay let me take you on a fancy date? To a place that isn’t a diner or a simple wok?” Neptune grinned.

“Deal.” Sun beamed back. “Wait do I have to dress up?”

“Yes you do Sun Wukong with a tie would be best… and please wear a shirt that fits.” Neptune smirked at him as scarlet snickered when sun blushed.

“You know I did buy a shirt…” Sun looked down pulling away from Neptune. “And I should head home I think Storm is going to get here soon.”

“Okay” Neptune kissed his cheek softly. “I will call you later or you could pop by the studio...” Neptune sounded awkward.

“Yeah that sounds like a plan.” Sun grinned walking out of apartment.

Neptune smiled at the door. “And we thought they were bad before…” Sage mumbled.

“Yeah they will be worse now…” Scarlet laughed walking over and ruffled Neptune’s hair. “I should head home and you if you meet storm don’t flirt with her… okay? Mr flirty we know how you are with girls, and sun doesn’t okay? ”

“Yeah remember that don’t flirt with her by dust you would be the one to flirt with her…” Sage smiled at the lighter of the two boys. “Also stay safe with your _new_ boyfriend…” Sage shook his head as Neptune walked out with Sage’s place and back to his own to pick up a few things.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours Neptune was painting a sunset lost in thought, when someone came up behind him and cuddled into him.

“Hey Sea God…” Sun mumbled into his neck kissing it softly.

“Hey Sunshine.” Neptune shivered at the feeling of suns neck. “How is your sister?” He turned to sun grinning.

“She’s good... She also may or may not want to meet you… and be here...” Sun smiled weakly watching Neptune’s eyes bug out.

“You didn’t...” Neptune whispered. “I’m probably covered in paint, Sun stop smiling this isn’t funny!” Neptune sounded annoyed but sun couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend.

“You’re a dork. No she’s not here I knew you would freak her out like this so were going to the diner around the corner for dinner… Cause as soon as I said that we were kind of dating she ordered that she meet you.” Sun babbled looking awkward.

“Are you nervous Sun?” Neptune whispered rubbing suns hands softly.

“No... I’m scared shitless.” Sun smiled weakly.

“I’m scared shitless of doing something that can injure my hands… it doesn’t stop me from touching and kissing you…” Neptune pulled him close.

“Okay fine just if she doesn’t like you-” Sun mumbled before being cut off by Neptune.

“Then she doesn’t like me, not everyone will sunshine.” Neptune stroked suns cheek.

“Everyone should.” Sun mumbled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter that i plan on writing. its been fun i wrote this all in the space of about a week and its just been a fun way to procrastinate writing my other fic  
> 


	5. and we went off with a bang

 

Sun was helping Neptune getting paint specks off of his face. “Are you enjoying yourself…?” Neptune smiled softly.

“Maybe…” Sun laughed softly. “Are you ready to meet Storm?”

“Meeting family is a big step...” Neptune stroked his cheek. “Am I un painted?”

“No you’re missing a spot right here…” Sun kissed Neptune softly.

Neptune broke the kiss after a few moments. “Let’s go before your sister gets mad at us sunshine.”

“But... Fine I love you” Sun grinned kissing Neptune’s nose.

“Stop that…” Neptune laughed standing up. “And I love you too.”

“No your cute and I like to kiss cute things” Sun grinned at Neptune who started to blush as he locked up the studio.

“Sun you are a dork…” Neptune hugged him softly smiling.

They walked to the diner holding hands as someone walked over to them a girl with golden blond hair and a biker jacket. “Sun.” She grins hugging him tightly that he squeaked.

“Hey Storm…” Sun smiled weakly. “I want you to meet Neptune Vasilias, my boyfriend.”

Neptune waved awkwardly. “Hey…”

She looked over at Neptune her and where suns eyes were grey her eyes were an electric blue. “Nice to meet you Neptune, You are not the one that paints a lot on black and white?” She smiled.

“Yeah… Doing some colour stuff at the moment because of someone…” Neptune looks at sun who blushes.

“Cool!” Storm smiles.

“So Storm tell me about yourself?” Neptune smiled and started flirting without realizing

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later after Neptune insisted that he pay for their dinner.

“Why have you been flirting with me all night when your boyfriend is right in front of you?” Storm asks in a menacing tone.

“I umm I” Neptune starts to stutter, Sun starts to snicker he has never seen Neptune so panicked before even when watching horror.

“You what? You think that’s cool? You think it’s funny? Do you think it is okay? You know you two only really just got together” Storm got into Neptune’s face as he shrunk down slowly.

“I am sorry!” Neptune stuttered out. “I do it without realising!”

 “I won’t forget this and you better not do it again…” Storm growled at him.

“Yes ma’am” Neptune nodded looking more fearful by the moment.

“Storm calm down I know Neptune is like this he was flirting with me before he even knew who I was…” Sun grinned at Neptune who was frozen in place.

“You mean who you are modelling wise or your name and your friends?” Storm asked.

“I mean who I was friends with he was totally checking me out before he even talked to me...” Sun looked at the blushing Neptune.

“Sun I’m sorry I didn’t know I’m fuck…” Neptune put his head in his hands.

Sun hugs him tightly. “You are a nerd and apology accepted try not to flirt with my siblings again…” HE kissed his hair softly.

“Okay… And intellectual.” Neptune whispered snuggling sun.

“Wow you two are dorks…”

 

* * *

 

A year out and Neptune and sun were going strong they had moved in together and Neptune was planning on proposing.

“You know I still can’t believe you flirted with my sister…” Sun smiled at him.

“It was one time I’m still sorry about that… I’m glad she didn’t beat me into next week like her last boyfriend.” Neptune nudged sun softly.

“Yeah she is in Vale now with she seems to be liking it there.”

“Oh that’s good...” Neptune smiled. “I wanted to ask you something sun...”

“Yeah what is it?” Sun blushed. “Is there a reason why you have been baking?”

“I have and here…” Neptune pulled out a tray of brownies with the words ‘will you marry me’ on them with a band on the last brownie.

“Nep are you really?” Sun didn’t take his eyes off if the brownies.

“Yes I am.” Neptune grinned.

“Then yes, yes I will.” Sun grinned pulling Neptune into a hungry kiss. They didn’t know who started taking off the clothes they were scattered everywhere as they lay panting on the couch.

“I love you sun” Neptune whispered into suns neck holding him close.

“Good cause I love you too nerd.” Sun laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finished.  
> its kinder sad to part ways with this au but im happy where it leads off.  
> \--  
> hatzy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the   
> “our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire ‘date’ scheming against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date and then have a horrendous breakup but now that we’re two months into this charade we’re not sure what’s real and what’s fake anymore” from tumblr.  
> But with my own spin to it


End file.
